For Lack of Being a Hero
by Final Fight
Summary: The GW gang has to face an old fear with a new face, and The world hangs in the balance. Rated for later chapters. My first REAL fic! R and R!


Disclaimer: I really don't think this is necessary BUT – no I don't own Gundam Wing.

"snackle snorkel bork" – talking

_snackle snorkel bork_ - thinking

For Lack of Being a Hero

It was a long day in the office. Une massaged her temples as her secretary deposited another stack of paper work on her desk. _It really was unfair she thought to herself. There hadn't been an uprising in three years, but the paper work only got larger! _Another stack of paper work fell on her desk. _I need a vacation…_

She hated this part of her job, the meetings and the long hours were fine – but the paper work! She almost wished something did happen so she could take a break from this stifling regime. Just as she was thinking this the large vidphone on her office wall blinked on. _I hadn't been expecting any calls._ _The screen doesn't have vid-feed – what the fuck was going on!?!_

"Citizens of the ESUN, know that this is the end. Not of your pathetic excuse for a government, or the Earth, or the colonies. The end has come for humanity." The vid was playing all down the hall and on the main vids out on the streets beyond Preventor HQ. "The very ideals of which you praise you refuse to implement. The great morals you have declared are unused. The suffering of this world will be put to an end. The time is at hand for all your great power, and your great society to fall. The end has come – doom has come to this world."

The vids in the streets turned off, but Preventor HQ's vids remain unmercifully on. "Preventor HQ, my name is irrelevant – as are your questions. Even with the hidden mobile suits that you conceal from the public will not help you…. I know that my warnings are useless – it is your duty to try and defeat me. I also know that you will send the former Gundam pilots. Go ahead – it makes no difference… Nuclear weapons cannot be resisted." The vid screen turned off.

It was only with those last words that Une dropped her pen.

* * *

Dou ran up the stairs as fast as he could towards Lady Une's office. He passed the shocked receptionists as went directly into the office. Une's face was white and she was shaking – Une NEVER shook. "Orders?" Dou sharply asked.

Une whispered hoarsely only two words – "get them."

* * *

Relena had been having a good day. Her meetings were going well, and she was looking forward to going home early for the first time in…. ever! That was true until an hour ago, anyway. Now she was being flown in a super-sonic jet toward Preventor HQ. Heero had gone ahead on a different jet. _Why does this always have to happen on the good days?_ She mused to herself. The jet was preparing for the landing, and she leaned back in her seat.

The landing had been smooth, but as soon as she got out she found herself being herded by a crowd of preventors toward a lemo. As she got in she was greeted by a cheerful Quatre, a sullen Wufei, and a dejected Heero. "Relena! It's great to see you!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Hello Quatre, it's nice to see you too. Hello Wufei, it's nice to see you as well. Heero." Wufei mumbled something about "imposing onnas," Heero said nothing, while Quatre just beamed, and continued talking.

The ride was soon over and Relena was once again herded by a large group of preventors. Before she knew it she was in a large rectangular meeting room, that contained Dou, Trowa, Lady Une, her brother, Sally Po, and Noin. They all exchanged greetings, but then it was down to business.

"I know that not all of you saw the extra part of the broadcast – so here it is," Une spoke with a cold, hard demeanor. The clip played and a few of the people in the room shocked, while a few had no idea what the clip meant. It was divided like this: Une bit her lip and fidgeted, Zechs just stared at the screen, Relena gasped and covered her mouth, while Heero's only - barely – noticeable reaction was a slight crease on his forehead. The rest of the room had no idea what the clip had meant.

"Um… what's a nu-clear weapon?" Dou quizzically asked.

"Why did you bring me here for this Onna?! I had work to do!" Wufei shouted.

"What I'm sure Wufei _meant_ to say," Sally gave Wufei a glare, "is… what did that mean?"

Une was slow to reply, "what that meant was… that this man has the power to end all life. He has the power to destroy every rock, tree, and twig."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short – but it's only the prologue. And I had to get this out or I'd never do it at all.

For all those angsty people out there: GO FIND ANOTHER FANFIC!

Read and review!!!!!


End file.
